


Donna Dances

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Donna loses her memory she finds herself in the company of the Doctor once more, only this time, closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Smut/Porn story so feedback is nice. Let me know what you like/don't like. Thanks :)

The Tardis hummed and roared to life. 

"Calm down girl." The Doctor sighed and patted the dusty consul. "Let's go on a vacation. Paris? Barcelona? Huwt? Where to?"

The Tardis hummed an unwelcome response. Go to her!

"You know I can't do that." He sighed. "If she even thinks of us she will burn."

Hmmmmmm. This time she seemed apologetic. 

"It's not your fault old girl." 

The truth was that the Doctor missed Donna as much as the Tardis did. Without her it seemed to lifeless and dull. His travels were no longer filled with her joy or sassiness. The Doctor would never admit it but he felt a connection with Donna, one he had never had before, not even with Rose. He wasn't sure if the connection was love or friendship, but either way he was empty without her. Both hearts seemed to be shattered without his red-headed companion. 

Go to her. 

"I can't and you know that." He leaned against the consul as the Tarids shook. "No!" He growled. "Bad girl!" She didn't listen to his protests and continued to push him around against the metal barriers of the Tardis. The Tardis came to a halt. "Where are we?" 

Hmmmmbrrrgrhmmmm

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stepped to the door. He was greated by the chilly London air. He was outside a pub. From the window he could see various drunken men and woman stumbling around. Snow fell in small flakes and scattered themselves over his hair. "Why am I here?" He mumbled while locking the Tardis. She gave a lite purr of encouragement. "I know girl." He patted the door. "Stay safe." 

He turned on his heels and strode into the pub under the neon sign. The interior reaked of smoke and booze. Music blared an undistinguishable tune that pounded at his fragile eardrums. Just one minute in the building caused him a vigorous headache. 

The Doctor was headed back to the door when he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. Donna, as radiant as ever. Her bright orange hair was thrown into a bun although numberous pieces were askew. She had on a rather tight black dress that did nothing but complemented her figure. He watched as she moved her hips in a pleasing manner. 

Of course she didn't notice him. To her the Doctor was nothing but a lonely man at the pub looking for a show. But to him it was so much more. She was his Donna, his companion. He felt disgusted as he watched the men ogle and her and ofer her drinks. 

"One please." He sat at the bar and kept a close eye on her. She continued to move in ways that he had never seen her move before. It puzzled him how she could be so accepting of the cheers coming from the men that circled around her. The bartender handed him a cocktail of various liquors. "One more please." He leaned back and sipped lightly on it. Once the red concoction touched his tongue however he was begging for more. He let every drop consume him. 

His tongue buzzed to life, more with every touch. The drink itself was pleasing enough without the heightened sensation that followed. Something must've been in his drink, fore he had his fair share of liquor in the past, but none made him feel this way. 

Without knowing it his body and began to trek towards the group of men surrounding his former companion. He could understand at last why the men seemed to flock around her. With the addition of the liquor her body movements seemed to pull them in. She danced in perfect rythm with the music, drawing the beat deep into his brain like a virus that seemed to spread. He found himself swaying and cheering along with the others. 

"Oi!" Donna shouted with a drunken smile. "You!" She pointed to the Doctor. "I've seen you before."

"I'm a regular." He laughed and took another drink. His mind was still coherent to say the least, although it was beginning to slip away with every drink that passed his lips. 

Donna stumbled and nearly face planted against the bar had it not been for the Doctors quick reflexes. He helped her to her feet with a cocky smile plastered on his face. "Oi thanks mate." She laughed and nearly fell once more. 

"You alright?" The Doctor chuckled. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Her words slurred together. 

"Nah," he took another drink of the cold earth alcohol, out of all the planets earths liquor held the highest effect on his superior brain. 

"Oi!" Donna shouted, slightly offended. "Am I not good enough for you stickman?"

"Too good." He puckered his lips out as he spoke. 

"Take me home then." She teased, her orange hair bouncing at the top of her head. 

"I'm a traveler." He contradicted his former statement. 

"Oi!" Donna sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a needy kiss. 

The world slowed down as her tongue slipped into his mouth and moved in perfect rythm with his. As she pulled away the Doctor was left speechless, it was a much more passionate gesture than he had ever expected from her. 

"Coming?" She laughed already stumbling her way out of the bar. 

The Doctor was frozen for a moment, he knew Donna would do so much with him due to her drunk state, bug he had always secretly wondered what it would be like. He swallowed the last of his glass and raced after her. 

She led him into a flat that he assumed was hers and within an instant she had him pinned to the wall and engrossed in a passionate kiss. The Doctors hands started on her shoulders hand gently slide down her back until they were gripping her tight ass. Donnas body was pressed close to his and through the thin fabric of the dress could feel the beginning of his erection. Still keeping him tight in a kiss she slipped the brown coat off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

"Bedrooms that way." She tilted her head as she pulled away from the kiss. 

The Doctor only smiled in response as he gently picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and the Doctor could feel her bare pussy against his shirt. That only made his smile bigger. The liquor was taking a greater effect as he carried her down the hall and dropped her on the bed. 

As quickly as he could the Doctor squirmed out of his pants and boxers until his lower body was completely exposed. Donna too had slipped out of the black dress and let her hair fall to her shoulders. 

Using one hand to stroak his cock, and the other to pull her legs apart he dipped his head between her tighs and lapped greedily at her clit. Donna let out a moan of pleasure making the Doctor continue his licking. She sat back letting the supposed stranger enjoy her body.

Once he had enough of her pussy, the Doctor climbed onto the bed and supported himself over her. He pressed his lips against hers and let her enjoy the taste of him and her mixed. 

Donna worked at unbuttoning his remaining white shirt and slid it off of his shoulders with a sensual touch. 

"My turn." She smiled. 

The Doctor happily rolled over onto his back. Without hesitation she wrapped her lips against his dick and began to lick his sensitive head. He let out a gentle sigh. He hadn't been touched sensually for hundreds of years and the absence only heightened his pleasure. 

"Come back" he ordered, his cock now fully erect. Donna obeyed, crawling up onto the bed and letting the Doctor roll on top of her. He kissed her passionitly as his hands trailed down to her breast. He kept his body balanced with his knees and used both hands to firmly massage them. 

His mouth kissed down her knock, taking control of one of her nipples, letting the free hand trail down farther. His fingers levitated just above her wet pussy. "So wet." He mumbled into her breast. 

"Fuck me already!" She screamed in pleasure. 

"Anything you say." He positioned himself up and gently ran the head against her slit. 

Donna shook in anticipation. 

Slowly the Doctor slide inside until he filled her. He began with a steady and slow pace that was hardly a match for either of them. Donna became hungry for more as she pressed her hips up at an alarming speed. The Doctor quickly matched it. 

"Feel good?" He laughed. 

"I-I Doctor!" She screamed and his title sent them both into orgasm. 

He climbed off of her and they lay panting on the bed. "You knew?" He mumbled. 

"I'm not that drunk." She sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of his arm. 

"How aren't you-"

"Shut up and let me enjoy this while I can."

The Doctor rubbed her back gently as she drifted off to sleep. "Thank you" he mumbled to his Tardis.


End file.
